


Reveses con R de Ria

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [129]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Blood, Crying, Day At The Beach, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Georg Listing, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Hormones, Legal Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Musical References, Parenthood, Pets, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Smoking, Twincest, Violence, fake Tom Kaulitz/Ria Sommerfeld
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 118] De LA, la ciudad de los mil significados y contratiempos.





	Reveses con R de Ria

**Author's Note:**

> Ria siempre me ha dado igual, pero en este one-shot la puse como villana y no me arrepiento~

**Reveses con R de Ria**

 

—No pensé decir esto jamás, pero… Era más fácil volar cuando Klaus era un bebé de brazo que ahora —dijo Georgie cuando apenas volver de su viaje de Suiza ya estaban empacando para una corta estancia en LA con los gemelos para tratar asuntos del próximo disco.

Hasta las orejas doblando ropa, vaciando maletas y volviéndolas a llenar con otras prendas, separando los pasaportes, haciendo las reservaciones de vuelo, poniendo a cargas los móviles, y de paso eligiendo cuáles juguetes serían los que le permitirían a Klaus llevar, tanto Gustav como Georgie se sentían sobrepasados en sus capacidades de organizar un viaje tan imprevisto como ese, en donde al menos tenían asegurado quiénes cuidaran de sus mascotas en su ausencia, pero no por ello volvían fácil los preparativos.

—Klaus, basta —apartó Georgie al bebé de la maleta que tenía abierta sobre la cama y en donde había ido colocando las prendas de vestir que el bebé llevaría, pero al parecer a Klaus poco le importaba el trabajo de su Mutti, que comenzó a sacarlas una por una y a lanzarlas en el aire entre risotadas de gusto.

El fin de su diversión supuso llanto, y fue el turno de Gustav para cargarlo en brazos y distraerlo de lo que se aseguraba como una rabieta de campeonato.

—¿Quieres jugar con tu osito de peluche, Klaus? ¿O prefieres uno de tus muñecos de acción? ¿No? Ok —aceptó el baterista las repetidas negativas, para contentarse con que Klaus le rodeara el cuello con ambos brazos y se ciñera fuerte a él—. No le ha caído en gracia que lo regañaras.

—¿Sí? Pues no me importa. Prefiero ser la mala del cuento que la mamá que todo lo permite y después tiene a su cargo un delincuente en potencia —dijo Georgie, que acababa de terminar de recoger la ropa que Klaus lanzara y la estaba devolviendo una a una a la maleta—. Tenemos un vuelo que tomar mañana temprano y todavía no tenemos ni la mitad de lo que vamos a llevar listo en una maleta. Me disculparás si los berrinches de Klaus me tienen sin cuidado —finalizó con un enojo que antes no estaba ahí y que preocupó a Gustav.

Tras bajar y pedirle a Frederick que cuidara de unos minutos a Klaus, Gustav volvió a subir a su recámara y encontró a Georgie sentada en la esquina de la cama y con el rostro escondido entre sus manos.

—Hey… —Se arrodilló frente a ella y le tocó el muslo con cautela—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es por el viaje? ¿Es porque no te estoy ayudando como es debido a empacar?

Con cada pregunta, Georgie movió la cabeza de lado a lado pero mantuvo la cara cubierta.

Gustav suspiró. —Necesito que me digas qué está mal para arreglarlo, de otra manera será imposible.

Georgie se sorbió la nariz, y sólo entonces reveló su rostro contraído y los ojos velados en lágrimas.

—Estoy agobiada con todo esto del disco y… Apenas hemos vuelto del tour, ni siquiera hemos tenido oportunidad de remodelar nuestra casa y mudarnos, y ahora esto… Esto vuelve a poner pausa a nuestros proyectos personales. Odio que sea así. A Bill y a Tom sólo les basta con chasquear los dedos para que estemos haciendo reservaciones para cruzar medio mundo y reunirnos con ellos a grabar, y a ratos me resiento con ellos porque su vida parece ser tan fácil, y en cambio la nuestra…

—¿Es por Klaus? ¿Klaus te hace la vida difícil?

—¡No! —Rebatió Georgie, rompiendo a llorar—. Klaus me hace feliz de maneras en las que sólo tú sabes hacerlo, pero…

Gustav volvió a suspirar, y sus manos buscaron a las de Georgie y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Pero no siempre es un camino de rosas. Lo sé. Klaus también puede tener sus malos días, sacarnos de nuestras casillas, y hacernos reconsiderar si realmente somos buenos padres, y no por eso lo amamos menos. Así es esto de ser padres, con sus días buenos y malos, y da la casualidad de que hoy puede ser uno de los malos…

Georgie asintió una vez, y al cerrar sus ojos, dos gruesas lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas hasta caer sobre su regazo.

Aunque consolar a Georgie y tranquilizarla de vuelta le costó a Gustav casi media hora del poco tiempo con el que contaban para estar listos al vuelo que partiría en menos de doce horas, no por ello consideró él que fuera tiempo perdido. Al contrario, una vez que Georgie pudo recuperar la calma y recomponerse luego del estallido de estrés que le había atacado, su trabajo fue más eficiente y rápido, pues ayudada por el propio Gustav y sin Klaus presente lograron terminar de empacar antes de medianoche y subir todo a la camioneta que los llevaría al aeropuerto en la mañana.

Para entonces Frederick ya había dado de cenar a Klaus, y juntos habían visto un programa infantil hasta que el sueño les venció.

Luego de retirarle a Klaus de los brazos, Gustav le agradeció a Frederick su ayuda, y éste subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio para continuar el sueño del que había sido arrancado. Tras un último recordatorio de que tenían que estar saliendo de casa a las seis a más tardar, Gustav le deseo a Frederick buenas noches, y con Klaus en brazos se dirigió a su recámara, donde Georgie ya le esperaba en pijamas y lista para dormir las pocas horas que tenían por delante antes de su partida.

—Recuérdame cuando estemos en LA el comprarles los mejores souvenirs a Franziska y a Frederick —pidió Georgie apenas Gustav dejó a Klaus en la cama y él mismo se recostó a su lado—. Han sido los mejores en todo este proceso. Desde abrirnos su casa y dejarnos vivir aquí, hasta cuidar de Klaus como si fuera su propio hijo…

—Eso dalo por hecho —respondió Gustav, que apenas poner la cabeza en la almohada se sintió atraído por el influjo del sueño que de pronto era más fuerte que él y le jalaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

No alcanzaron ni a desearse dulces sueños, y antes del minuto, ya los tres dormían profundamente.

 

Aunque en sí el vuelo a LA no tuvo nada de especial, Georgie demostró sentirse indispuesta por el cambio de atmósfera y falta de descanso durante las catorce horas que estuvieron encerrados en la cabina, por lo que apenas llegar a la casa de los gemelos se recostó a dormir una siesta.

Fue ahí cuando Gustav se topó con la novedad de que entre Ria y los Kaulitz, las cosas estaban marchando peor que nunca en los años que tenían de mantener su trato y por delante no tenían ninguna garantía de que fueran a mejorar o que pudieran llegar a un acuerdo que dejara satisfechas a las tres partes involucradas.

Afuera, en el porche trasero y acompañados de Capper y Pumba, se sentaron en los escalones a conversar del asunto largo y tendido.

—Ria quiere más —dijo Tom con una cerveza en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra—. Y yo lo que quiero es… una separación amistosa.

—Que por descontado no será —sentenció Bill con una mueca de disgusto posicionada en su rostro—. Básicamente, ella le exigió a Tom hacer real su relación o compensarla por todos estos años en los que le hizo creer que su fidelidad le traería algún tipo de recompensa. Le ha dado a Tom un ultimátum para este mes, y por supuesto que no va a salirse con la suya.

—¿Qué planean hacer? —Preguntó Gustav, que a diferencia de los gemelos ni fumaba ni bebía alcohol, y en su lugar había salido a acompañarles con una lata de coca-cola a la que sólo le había dado un par de sorbos desganados.

—No sé-…

—Contratar un asesino a sueldo —dijo Bill, interrumpiendo a su gemelo. Y algo siniestro en el brillo de sus ojos hizo a Gustav temer que no fuera del todo una broma.

—Tsk. —Tom chasqueó la lengua—. Hablando en serio, mis opciones son limitadas… Antes prefiero llegar a un acuerdo que tener que lidiar con un escándalo que nos repercuta de manera negativa.

—Es tu decisión —dijo Gustav en voz baja, a sabiendas de que no sería el primer dinero que Tom gastara en Ria para mantener la paz entre los dos.

Por Georgie sobre todo era que estaba bien al tanto de que los arreglos que Ria se había hecho en el rostro (nariz, labios, pómulos, y el resto del paquete) eran cortesía de Tom, lo mismo que un aumento de senos, lipoescultura, gimnasio exclusivo, entrenadores, y hasta un nutriólogo, por no hablar de gastos diversos en peluquería y maquillaje. Básicamente, Tom había pagado para que reinventaran a su ‘novia’, y a opinión de Gustav, con el dinero que llevaba invertido mejor le habría salido comprar una de esas chicas que se pedían por correo, que le habría salido más barata.

Claro que Gustav jamás había estado en los zapatos de Tom, y aunque sus propias circunstancias con Georgie podían considerarse igual de liosas y peliagudas, por descontado que no había estado tanto en juego como en el caso de los gemelos, quienes al menos en Europa se enfrentaban a cárcel en caso de saberse la noticia. De ahí que el que Tom prefiriera pagarle a alguien cuanto capricho estuviera a su alcance para a cambio conseguir que ella afirmara ser su pareja no resultara ser una locura.

—Tom… ¿Qué tanto sabe Ria de ustedes dos? —Preguntó Gustav de improviso, de repente aterrorizado que esa fuera el arma secreta de Ria para sentirse con derecho de exigir remuneración de la separación por la que estaban a punto de enfrentarse.

—Que somos muy cercanos y que nadie será más importante para mí que Bill, pero…

—Pero _eso_ no —recalcó Bill con un tono que a pesar de todo ponía en manifiesto su preocupación—. Hemos sido en extremo cuidadosos en ese aspecto. Lo más probable es que Ria piense que Tom la tiene de novia para ocultar su homosexualidad o algo parecido, pero en definitiva, no _eso_.

—Oh, pues vaya…

—Cualquiera que sea el caso, se ha terminado. Y para bien. Detestaba ser su cajero automático y ya no podía más con ella. Será lo mejor para todos los involucrados —dijo Tom al fumar la última calada de su cigarrillo y después apagarlo en el cenicero que pendía entre él y Bill—. Mi único arrepentimiento de todo esto es que sé que no me saldrá barato…

—¿Cuáles son sus exigencias?

—De momento, una pensión y…

—Divorcio —completó Tom con un gruñido.

—¡¿Uh?! —Gustav alzó las cejas hasta que casi se le perdieron en la línea del cabello.

—Como regalo de despedida quiere ser reconocida al menos como mi esposa, y que nuestra separación incluya una demanda de divorcio que justifique la pensión que le pasaré por los próximos dos años.

—No lo dirá en serio… Eso es…

—Extorsión, ajá —completó Bill a través de dientes apretados—. El abogado con el que nos asesoramos ha dicho lo mismo, pero siendo que Ria tiene miles de fotografías de la casa, nuestros perros, de nosotros y de nuestra vida privada, por no hablar de cientos de videos que tomó a escondidas durante todos estos años-…

—Jodida perra —la maldijo Tom con los hombros caídos—. Zorra desgraciada.

—Ni siquiera estamos seguros de cuántos archivos tiene en su poder. Nos ha enviado muestras de su material por correo, y asegura tener suficiente como para sacar una jugosa tajada si se las entrega a las personas correctas.

—¿Pero hay algo ahí que pueda incriminarlos por, ya saben, o…?

—No —dijo Bill—. Al menos nunca ha mencionado algo similar antes.

—Para nada —se unió Tom a esa noción—, pero que no esté al tanto de mi verdadera relación con Bill no implica que podamos sentirnos libres si nuestra vida cotidiana queda expuesta de esa manera. Ria supo jugar bien sus cartas, y el resultado es que le permitimos estar presente en grandes momentos a los que como ‘novia’ tenía derecho a asistir. Frente a mamá fue la chica ideal, y hasta Gordon llegó a mencionar alguna vez que quizá podría ser la chica indicada para mí y que no la dejara ir.

—Qué putada… —Musitó Gustav, quien sólo podía imaginarse la impotencia que debían de sentir los gemelos y se compadecía de ellos.

Él por su cuenta ya había pagado platos rotos de ese mismo calibre en el pasado al haber utilizado a Bianca como lo hizo, y la pérdida de objetos personales y su set de batería era algo que hasta la fecha le dolía y escocía en el alma peor que cualquier otra catástrofe del pasado, incluida incluso la vez en que Sony canceló su contrato con ellos como banda y sus sueños se vinieron abajo.

Para los gemelos no tenía reclamos por la confianza que habían depositado en Ria para ser partícipe de una porción de su secreto, sino lástima, y compasión, porque habían sido traicionados, y conocía bien ese sentimiento por haberlo vivido en carne propia.

—En cierta parte, me alegro de cómo se ha desarrollado todo este asunto —dijo Tom de pronto, rompiendo la atmósfera pesada que había caído sobre ellos como humo—. Todos estos años siempre me sentí culpable por utilizar a Ria y darle esperanzas de que con el tiempo podríamos llegar a más. Era como en esas caricaturas en donde mantienes a un burro jalando una carreta pesada con la promesa de una zanahoria flotando lejos de su alcance. En una palabra, fue cruel…

—Ella supo desde un inicio en qué se metía, Tom. Jamás la engañamos al respecto —replicó Bill, quien por lo que Gustav entendía no compartía con su gemelo esa misma concepción—. Fue ella la que se creó esa historia romántica en su cabeza en donde de pronto un día apreciarías que fuera tu felpudo para cuando te resultara conveniente aparecer con una novia cogida del brazo y le pedirías hacer real su fantasía, pero que cuando no vio su sueño hecho realidad igual que en los cuentos de hadas, decidió pasar de su fachada de princesa y optó por convertirse en la bruja que siempre había sido. Tan simple como eso.

La dureza de su comentario puso en alerta a Gustav, quien se había llevado la lata de refresco a los labios y por poco se ahogó con el líquido al escuchar al menor de los gemelos expresarse en esos términos de Ria.

En lo que a él atañía, él no tenía nada en contra de Ria a nivel personal ni individual, aunque debía confesar que no sentía ninguna simpatía por ella o la situación en la que se había visto envuelta. Después de todo, los gemelos le habían dejado claro desde un inicio que su posición oficial como novia de Tom era una vil falacia, y que igual que cualquier otro trabajo, se le pagaría por sus servicios con regularidad. Generosamente, además… Por lo cual no había motivos para en el transcurso de los años creer que las condiciones iban a cambiar de la noche a la mañana sólo porque ella tenía sentimientos unilaterales por Tom.

Pero aparte de eso, había una cierta falsedad en Ria a la que Gustav jamás se había habituado, y en donde sus instintos le indicaban rechazarla para no verse contagiado por ella. En charlas con Georgie, sabía que la bajista compartía con él esa opinión, y también palabras más duras acerca de cómo Ria alguna vez había tratado es escarbar en búsqueda de indicaciones que conectaran a Tom con la bajista, pues ésta sospechaba de ambos y de manera velada había sugerido que Gustav era la propia tapadera de Georgie para que ésta tuviera su relación a escondidas con el mayor de los gemelos.

El enredo de esas suposiciones había hecho enojar a Gustav en su momento, pero dado que Georgie se lo contó en un periodo largo en donde ellos permanecerían a Alemania y los gemelos en LA, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de comentarlo con ellos, pero eso iba a cambiar.

—¿Saben? Una vez Georgie me contó que Ria… —Y procedió a narrarles la historia sin omitir detalle alguno que pudiera servir como explicación.

Al terminar, los hombros de Bill estaban en tensión, y Tom había sacado otro cigarrillo.

—Ria es una… Diox… —Bill se pasó los dedos por su cabello—. No sé en qué estábamos pensando cuando le propusimos formar parte del equipo. Habríamos hecho mejor en ponerle una orden de restricción y ahorrarnos todo este lío.

—Pensabas en proteger el trasero de Tom, y el tuyo. Cumplió su función, pero por desgracia se salió de control al final. No pudiste preverlo, nadie habría podido hacerlo.

—Y es hora de pagar las consecuencias —secundó Tom las palabras de Gustav—. Como sea. No es como si el dinero fuera realmente un problema para nosotros. Le daré lo que pida, y a cambio me aseguraré de no tener que volver a mantener con ella ninguna clase de relación. Será definitivo.

Y lanzando una amplia bocanada de humo al aire vespertino de LA, volvió a recuperar la calma.

 

Gustav pensó en poner a Georgie al tanto de lo que ocurría entre los gemelos y Georgie apenas ella despertara, pero resultó que Klaus lo hizo primero, y llorando le pidió ser alimentado en la brevedad posible, por lo que el baterista tuvo que ocuparse primero en la preparación de un panecillo con queso y jamón, y después en su pañal sucio, por lo que se demoró al menos una hora y para cuando subió a revisar su Georgie seguía dormida, encontró que Tom se le había adelantado y charlaba con ella en su cama, recostado a su lado y tapados con la misma manta.

En otro momento, Gustav habría ardido de celos por la intimidad que reinaba entre ellos dos sin que él pudiera hacer algo por impedirlo, sintiéndose de paso desplazado y hasta cohibido por lo bien que lucía juntos, pero eso estaba en el pasado, y esto era el presente, así que ignorando la leve punzada que le atacó en el pecho, se concentró más en apreciar que Tom había acudido a Georgie por consejo, pero también por un muy necesitado consuelo que Bill no podía proveerlo.

Ahí donde Tom manifestaba entereza para enfrentarse a los problemas que lo agobiaban, estaba Bill. Y eso sólo porque ante Bill tenía Tom la imperiosa obligación autoimpuesta de mostrarse firma, capaz, competente, pero sobre todo, como un hermano mayor y por lo tanto el más fuerte de los dos, el que no tenía derecho de venir abajo por el peso de sus mortificaciones. En cambio con Georgie ese papel se transfiguraba, y ante la figura maternal que Georgie había jugado para todos ellos en algún punto, Tom podía por fin bajar las defensas y mostrarse tal como era sin artificios, máscaras, o cortinas de humo que escondieran el miedo que en esos momentos le atenazaba la garganta.

—Uhm, puedo volver después —buscó Gustav excusarse y darles privacidad, pero fue Tom quien le indicó que se quedara al darle unos golpecitos al colchón.

—No, quédate. Estamos hablando de Ria.

—Perra —la maldijo Georgie—. No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo… Esto ha sido bajo, como morder la mano que te alimenta; peor que un animal.

—Ahora que por fin ha mostrado cómo es en realidad es cuando resulta más fácil decir el adiós definitivo —dijo Tom con una cierta desgana patente en su voz—. Lo que sea, no es la primera vez que alguien nos ha traicionado, ni será la última…

El patetismo con el que se expresó puso en manifiesto la hondura de su herida, y aunque en sí no había sido por Ria, sino por la traición sufrida, Gustav pudo vislumbrar un poco más de lo que los gemelos permitían revelar con palabras y adentrarse en el terreno de los significados ocultos.

—Bueno, debes admitir que había pistas por todos lados. Ria era falsa, desde siempre lo fue, y su exterior pronto estuvo a la par con el interior —dijo Georgie, extendiendo una mano y con el dedo índice repasando las líneas contraídas en la frente de Tom hasta que éste las distendió—. Extensiones, implantes, colágeno, bótox…

—Todo el paquete —gruñó Tom—. Todo. Creí que bastaría para hacerla callar, pero al parecer nunca fue suficiente para ella…

—No fue tu mejor inversión —dijo Gustav—. O quizá sí, depende de la perspectiva que tomes.

—¿Uh?

—Si su silencio y complicidad por cinco años te costó sólo implantes de pechos, lipoescultura en el culo, y una rinoplastia, entre otras cosas… Puedes decir que saliste ganando. Si la verdad hubiera salido a la luz… —Georgie se tomó una corta pausa—. Un último pago ya no será el fin del mundo porque hay escenarios peores.

Y en ello se refería a que el volátil secreto de su relación con Bill se mantuviera enterrado en las entrañas de la mismísima la tierra, oculto hasta que fuera el momento de unírsele en polvo. Juntos.

—Cuando lo pones así… —Tom exhaló con pesadez—. Seguro que llegaremos a un acuerdo que satisfaga a las dos partes.

Y aunque en esencia estaba en lo correcto, también estaba equivocado.

 

Apartando el tema de Ria mientras se centraban en los avances que ya había del próximo disco y en los que habían trabajado los gemelos en los últimos dos meses, fue fácil sumarse a la corriente creativa que reinó los siguientes días mientras revisaban las letras que Bill había escrito y los sonidos que Tom tenía almacenados en la consola y eran de su invención. Con Klaus dormido en uno de los sofás, se podía decir que la sesión de la tarde iba viento en popa, y lo fue hasta que el teléfono de Tom que éste había ignorado por las últimas tres horas por fin terminó de vibrar fuera de la mesa donde se encontraba y cayó con un audible ‘¡thud!’ contra la alfombra.

—Por Diox santo, ya contéstalo —resopló Bill, cerrando de golpe su cuaderno con letras y despertando a Klaus en el proceso, que abrió los ojos y comenzó a gimotear.

Gustav no dudó en coger al bebé en brazos y arrullarlo de vuelta para conseguir que volviera a dormir, pero un presentimiento le indicó que de poco serviría, pues el daño estaba hecho. La atmósfera de antes ya no volvería al menos por lo que restaba de ese día.

—Ugh… —Abandonando su silla ergonómica posicionada frente a la consola de sonidos, Tom recogió su teléfono y torció el labio inferior cuando comprobó quién era la persona que con tanta insistencia había tratado de comunicarse con él toda la tarde—. Es Ria.

—¡Duh! —Volvió Bill a la carga—. ¿Y quién más podría ser, uh? No ha parado de llamarte y enviar mensajes en los últimos días.

—No es como si yo le contestara, Bill. De hecho, he mantenido mi distancia con ella.

—¡Pero no es bloqueado su número!

—Todavía estamos haciendo las negociaciones.

—Deja que tú abogado y el suyo hablen.

—¡Eso está hecho por descontado! Pero eres tú quien ahora me está crispando los nervios por algo que está fuera de mi control y lo sabes.

—¿En serio lo sé, Tom? ¿Estás seguro que quieres apostar por ello?

—Más que bien, Bill.

Por encima de la burbuja que se estaba construyendo alrededor de los gemelos y que presagiaba con estallar arrastrando consigo víctimas inocentes, Gustav y Georgie intercambiaron una mirada de pánico, pues no querían verse envueltos en un conflicto que no les pertenecía, pero además tenían a Klaus consigo y no era justo envolverlo en una discusión que ni siquiera podía entender y que sólo lo estresaría innecesariamente.

—Chicos, tal vez deberíamos de tomarnos un descanso y-… —Georgie se paralizó cuando el teléfono de Tom empezó a vibrar en su mano y Bill lo cogió con un zarpazo agresivo para contestar él la llamada.

—No, Tom no puede ponerse al teléfono… Ajá… Porque no quiere… Soy su gemelo, ese soy. Su alma gemela… —Bill sostuvo su mano en alto con la palma hacia Tom cuando éste quiso quitarle el teléfono y poner fin a esa locura—. No, Ria. Habla con tu abogado y él contactará al nuestro para cumplir con esas ridículas peticiones tuyas… ¿Ah sí? Pues a la mierda contigo y con eso. _Bitch_! —Y colgó.

Tom soltó un suspiro que brotó desde el fondo de su alma. —¿Entiendes que la has provocado, verdad?

—Ella empezó.

—Pues si no-…

—¡Hey! —Intervino Gustav antes de que volvieran a llegar a niveles alarmantes—. Por mí no hay problema si deciden pelear y acaban dándose de vuelta con un sartén, pero no frente a Klaus, así que o salen ustedes o lo hacemos nosotros.

Su ultimátum en la cuestión consiguió aplacar los ánimos de Tom y Bill, quienes disminuyeron el volumen de su voz y aceptaron el postergar aquella trifulca para cuando no estuvieran frente al bebé.

—No sé ustedes, pero esto me ha arruinado el resto del día y me niego a seguir trabajando ni un minuto más —dijo Bill cuando luego de rebuscar en su cajetilla de cigarros descubrió que sólo le quedaba uno—. ¿Y si lo dejamos para mañana? El disco no se irá a ninguna parte, pero en cambio nosotros podemos pedir comida a domicilio-…

—De preferencia grasosa —intervino Tom con hosquedad aunque no dirigida a su gemelo, sino al mundo en general por conspirar en su contra.

—Eso. Tal vez una tarde libre ayude a… No sé, pero seguro que es mejor que quedarnos aquí sin concentración y con los nervios a tope.

Gustav accedió, igual que Georgie, y de esa manera fue que recogieron sus pertenencias y se subieron en pares a los dos automóviles en los que habían llegado. En uno, el de Tom, iban los gemelos; en el de Bill, y que éste raras veces utilizaba porque antes prefería que lo llevaran y trajeran, así fuera su gemelo o un conductor de Uber, iban Gustav, Georgie y Klaus.

Bajo el acuerdo de que serían los gemelos quienes pasaran a un restaurante que conocían por la delicia de sus platillos (entre los cuales había varios vegetarianos, aunque Gustav pidió explícitamente que su comida tuviera carne o ya se la verían seriamente con él) y en cambio ellos se les adelantarían a la casa pasando de ida a alguna tienda dónde surtirse de alcohol, se despidieron en el estacionamiento del estudio con la promesa de verse en un rato más y cada automóvil se reincorporó al tráfico de LA por lados opuestos.

—Bueno… ¿Lo dices tú o lo digo yo? —Enunció Georgie como primeras palabras.

—¿Qué? ¿Que Ria está buscándose que Bill contrate a un asesino a sueldo que vaya detrás de ella? Pfff. No creí que fuera necesario señalar lo obvio. Esa mujer está loca.

—Ya, pero… Esta no es la primera llamada que les hace, y por lo que entiendo, el acuerdo no ha podido concretarse porque cada vez Ria pide más y más. De momento Tom está de acuerdo en darle carta blanca en ese asunto y Bill le sigue la corriente, pero todos tienen un límite, y el de los gemelos es…

—Seh… —Confirmó Gustav con ella, pues en efecto, un Kaulitz acorralado era un Kaulitz que podía enseñar los colmillos y lanzarse a morderle la yugular a su contrincante. En sentido figurado, por supuesto, aunque el baterista tenía sus sospechas de lo mucho que Bill disfrutaría haciendo sangrar a Ria…

—Me temo que haya heridos —dijo Georgie tras una corta vacilación—. Me temo que sean ellos, sí, pero que también Ria descubra por su cuenta que ha intentado aprovecharse de los tipos equivocados.

—Ese será su problema. Ellos tres se han enredado en esto y ahora es su turno de solucionarlo. Por más que nos duela, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros —dijo Gustav, extendiendo su mano para tomar la de Georgie—. Son problemas de adultos en los que como adultos no debemos de inmiscuirnos.

—Cierto —aceptó Georgie con desgana—. Que así sea.

Pero, como tenía que ser cuando el destino se ensañaba con ellos, su participación en ese asunto todavía no iba a finalizar como tenían planeado.

En lugar de ello, después de pasar por las cervezas (además de refrescos y agua mineral para Georgie) y apenas cruzar la verja de entrada, se toparon con que ya había un automóvil estacionado en la entrada, y que para nada era el que los gemelos conducían.

—Uhmmm…

Gustav giró el volante despacio mientras se colocaba al lado del vehículo y con ojo atento examinaba a la persona que permanecía dentro de la cabina.

En un inició no la reconoció, si acaso porque llevaba su largo cabello color miel (de nueva cuenta, un tinte, más falsedad) sujeto en una cola de caballo y cubierto por una gorra de beisbol, pero también influía la media docena de cirugías por las que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieran y que de primera mano les impidieron reconocerla.

—¿Es Ria? —Preguntó Georgie en voz baja, formulando la misma pregunta que Gustav tenía quemándole en la punta de la lengua.

—No sé… Puede ser… Su cara es… diferente. No podría estar segura…

Apagando el motor del vehículo, Gustav se tardó deliberadamente en sacar la llave del contacto y en soltarse el cinturón de seguridad. Aunque dudaba de estarse enfrentando a una situación de película en donde Ria, alterada por su ‘ruptura’ con Tom, sacaría una pistola y les dispararía a quemarropa, tampoco quería desestimar del todo sus instintos y confiarse en que su presencia en la propiedad cuando era obvio que no era bien recibida era sólo una casualidad.

—Esto no me gusta nada… —Musitó Georgie, que también se había soltado el cinturón de seguridad y esperaba a que fuera Ria quien hiciera un primer movimiento—. ¿Llamamos a Tom? ¿A Bill?

—¿De qué serviría? Todavía deben estar esperando a que la comida esté lista.

—¿Entonces a la policía?

—Pero si está ahí, sentada y sin hacer nada. ¿Qué diablos les diríamos a las gentes del 911? ¿Que estamos asustados por una persona que sólo está ahí, sentada en su automóvil en silencio?

—Que hay una persona que no tiene acceso a la casa dentro de la propiedad. ¡Joder, Gus! Ria no tendría por qué estar aquí. Es invasión de propiedad privada o algo así.

Mientras discutían, Ria había abierto la portezuela del conductor y bajado ambos pies al camino de concreto que conectaba al lado de la camioneta de Bill, justo a la altura de Georgie, quien abrió grandes los ojos y se preparó para lo peor.

—Hola —saludó Ria como si nada—. Qué gusto volverlos a ver.

—Gus… —Musitó Georgie, pegando la espalda al respaldo de su asiento y deseosa de que los cristales del automóvil fueran blindados.

—Hey, tranquila —pidió el baterista al tocarla en el hombro—. Puede que sólo haya venido a hablar con Tom, también con Bill. Pero nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esto. Tan sólo bajemos y-…

—¡Oh no, Gus, ni te atrevas a abrir esa portez-…!

Antes de tener oportunidad de terminar su oración, Gustav había hecho justo eso, y por más que Georgie extendió su mano para detenerlo, el baterista ya se había alejado de su lado y estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Uhm, Ria… ¿Saben los gemelos que ibas a estar aquí? —Preguntó Gustav al rodear el frente del vehículo y acercarse a la chica, que mantenía una afable sonrisa que nada parecía tener que ver con la persona que media hora atrás había peleado con Bill al teléfono.

—Sí. Es decir, mencioné algo de pasar a… charlar. Estoy segura de que no se sorprenderán de verme aquí.

«Lo dudo, en serio que lo dudo», pensó Gustav con acritud, pero sin poner en manifiesto su escepticismo por medio de lenguaje corporal.

—¿Segura? Porque se han ido con unos amigos a pasar la velada y no tienen planeado volver hasta mañana —mintió con facilidad.

Tal como esperaba, la sorpresa en el rostro de Ria fue evidente, y la sonrisa dulzona que antes decoraba su rostro se desvaneció para convertirse en una mueca de odio.

—Mientes.

—Igual que tú.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hablar ni una palabra más, Georgie se bajó del automóvil y se plantó al lado del baterista.

—Vete —le ordenó a Ria sin miramientos—. No tienes nada qué hacer aquí y nadie te quiere cerca. Será mejor que te marches y no vuelvas jamás.

Ria posó sus manos a ambos lados de la cadera y sacó el pecho. —¿Y quién eres tú para darme órdenes, vaca gorda y deforme? —Dijo al barrerla con la mirada de pies a cabeza y fijarse un segundo extra en su vientre de embarazada—. Apuesto a que ese bebé que esperas ni siquiera es de Gustav. Tal vez ni siquiera el anterior lo es y-…

Ni un sonido más emanó de la boca de Ria porque el puño de Georgie fue más rápido al impactarse sobre su nariz, y el crujido del cartílago resonó en el espacio abierto igual que lo haría un hueso de pollo al quebrarse en dos.

—Mierda —masculló Gustav, que por inercia sintió náuseas ante el crujido húmedo que llegó a sus oídos. Un segundo después el estómago se le revolvió ante la imagen de Ria, que se había llevado ambas manos al rostro y chillaba peor de lo que alguna vez había escuchado en la vida.

Georgie misma se había horrorizado de su reacción, pues al recoger el brazo con el que la había golpeado volvió a intentar un acercamiento, esta vez con intenciones de reparar el perjurio hecho, pero para entonces Ria estaba atenta al daño que podía causarle y le correspondió con un manotazo letal.

—¡No me toques!

—Ria, yo-…

—¡No me toques, maldita psicópata! ¡A ti también te voy a demandar! ¡Voy a sacarte hasta el último euro por daños y prejuicios! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Te vas a enterar de quién es Ria Sommerfeld y lamentarás el día en que-…!

Alertado por el repentino ruido que imperaba, dentro del automóvil Klaus se soltó a llorar, y sus gritos reclamaron toda la atención de Georgie, quien cometió el error de darse media vuelta para verlo, y en el proceso recibió un fuerte tirón en el cabello. De haber tenido aquella melena que la caracterizó en sus años anteriores seguro que Ria la habría derrumbado por la rudeza de su agarre, pero con una melena que apenas le rozaba las mejillas fue más bien un jalón que le dolió hasta el cuero cabelludo y le hizo experimentar un fuerte tirón el cuello.

Sólo entonces intervino Gustav, quien tenía grabado a fuego un consejo de sus padres en donde tenía prohibido recurrir a la violencia, más si se por medio había una mujer, pero esas viejas reglas saltaron por la ventana en el momento en que Georgie se vio en peligro y su único instinto de supervivencia se centró en ella y en Klaus.

—Hey, basta, ¡basta! —Exclamó al sujetar a Ria de las muñecas y apretar en punto de presión que le hicieron aflojar el agarre de sus manos sobre Georgie—. No puedes sólo-…

—Suéltame, maldita sea, ¡suéltame! —Chillaba Ria como posesa.

De haberla sujetado contra su pecho o rodeado con sus brazos, la pelea habría terminado en un instante, pero Gustav se sentía repulso de ella y de la sangre que le goteaba por el mentón y salpicaba con cada palabra que ella vociferaba. En un conflicto que implicaba mantenerla controlada y contenerla a raya, perdió cuando Ria alcanzó a girarse y le plantó una patada en la cara interna del muslo, a escasos centímetros de sus testículos, pero bastó eso para que Gustav la soltara de una vez por todas y Ria se lanzara con todo su peso contra Georgie y éste se estrellara contra un costado de la camioneta.

La brusquedad de su movimiento implicó que Georgie cayera sin control, y para mal, aunque después resultaría ser su carta ganadora, el reloj que traía en la muñeca izquierda se estrelló contra el cristal del lado del copiloto, justo en la ventanilla de Klaus, y se rompió en mil fragmentos que llovieron al interior del vehículo en un sonido estruendoso que puso una pausa a la pelea.

Llevándose una mano al vientre, Georgie se giró para protegerse de posibles ataques, pero al ver a Ria descubrió que su agresividad de antes había bajado de golpe y que ésta le miraba con ojos grandes y aterrados la mano izquierda.

Gustav no tardó en estar a su lado, e ignorando los gritos desaforados que daba Klaus desde su asiento de bebé, le cogió la mano izquierda y le examinó el brazo, en donde una gran infinidad de laceraciones en forma de telaraña habían aparecido en su mano y de las que brotaba sangre igual que si fuera transpiración.

—Gus… —Georgie reaccionó con cabeza fría, apenas contenida por la imperativa necesidad de proteger a Klaus antes que a nadie, ella misma incluida—. Saca a Klaus.

—Georgie…

—Saca a Klaus. Por favor, Klaus… Ow… —Siseó al intentar mover la mano, y más cortes aparecieron sobre la superficie de sus nudillos.

—Yo… Yo no… No fue mi intención… ¡Me atacaste primero! —Dijo Ria, dando un paso en la dirección de Georgie sólo para recibir un empujón que la hizo trastabillar y la puso de culo al suelo.

Gustav mientras tanto abrió la portezuela del lado de Klaus, y con alivio comprobó que aunque Klaus estaba cubierto de esas minúsculas partes de cristal, no tenía ningún corte visible. Sólo lloraba, y aunque su rostro estaba rojo y surcado de lágrimas, parecía que se recuperaría de esa experiencia sin consecuencias.

Apenas sacarlo de su sillita de seguridad, Georgie no hesitó en arrebatárselo de los brazos y estrujarlo contra su pecho, rompiendo a su vez a llorar.

—¡Oh, Klaus! ¡Klaus! —Gimoteó aspirando el aroma de su cabecita—. Lo siento tanto, Klaus.

—¡Ma! ¡Ma! —Chillaba Klaus a su vez, rodeando a Georgie por el cuello y enterrando su cabecita en la curva que se formaba ahí—. ¡Maaa!

Tarde, pero seguro, los refuerzos llegaron en la forma de la camioneta de Tom cuando la verja eléctrica volvió a abrirse y el Cadillac del mayor de los gemelos iluminó con sus faros el sendero, y también aquella escena de caos que bien habría podido pertenecer a una película de terror con toda la sangre y daños.

Lo que siguió fue sobre todo asunto de la policía y los abogados, pero también del servicio médico particular que acudió al domicilio y se encargó de tratar heridas, que en el caso de Georgie ni incluyó puntadas, pero sí obscenas cantidades de desinfectante y gaza para mantener asepsia durante las próximas veinticuatro horas.

Tras entregarle un par de sedantes leves que no pondrían en riesgo el bebé que llevaba en su interior, Georgie le agradeció al médico sus atenciones y sólo entonces atendió éste a Ria, quien permanecía escoltada al lado de dos policías.

Desatendiéndose de ese asunto en lo absoluto, Gustav subió con Georgie al dormitorio y le ayudó a desnudarse, obteniendo a cambio una leve lluvia de cristales rotos y fragmentos de vidrio que cayeron en un sonoro tintineo sobre la madera. El mismo caso aplicó para Klaus, y ya que era él a quien los ojos se le cerraban de agotamiento, Gustav y Georgie procedieron a bañarlo con agua tibia y a ponerle su pijama favorito antes de colocarlo en la cama, rodeado de almohadas para que no rodara y fuera a caer.

Luego fue el turno de Georgie, quien le pidió a Gustav que se le uniera bajo el chorro de la regadera, y una vez dentro le abrazó con fuerza y se negó a soltarlo.

—Eso de antes…

—Ha sido espantoso, lo sé.

—Pudo ser peor…

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Cuidando de no mojarse la mano vendada, Georgie permitió a Gustav que fuera él quien se encargara de retirar con ayuda del jabón hasta la última astilla de vidrio que trajera pegada al cabello o a la piel, y después a cambio le talló la espalda y examinó el feo moretón que ya había aparecido cerca de su ingle y que lucía tan doloroso como si hubiera sido producido por la coz de un caballo.

—Está bien —insistió Gustav una vez que salieron de la ducha y se empezaron a vestir—. Peor habría sido si le hubiera dado donde tenía intenciones. Quizá y hasta nos habríamos quedado sin un tercer hijo.

—No bromees con eso.

—Lo siento.

Una vez se cercioraron de que Klaus estaba seguro y a salvo en su habitación, Gustav y Georgie bajaron para reencontrarse con los gemelos, quienes en presencia de los dos policías y los abogados, conversaban acerca de Ria como si ella no estuviera sentada en una silla alta al lado de la barra y siendo atendida por el médico, quien le estaba aplicando unos tapones nasales para detener la hemorragia que todavía no cedía.

Su aparición implicó dar una breve descripción de los hechos, y esclarecer que ante todo sus reacciones habían sido en defensa propia.

Al quedar claro que ninguna de las dos partes iba a presentar cargos como parte del arreglo al que habían llegado con los abogados, los policías se retiraron pronto y dejaron atrás a los implicados y a sus representantes legales, quienes se apresuraron en pactar una cita a la mañana siguiente para poner fin a las negociaciones que se habían alargado demasiado antes en el pasado, y que con aquel desenlace se habían precipitado a una conclusión.

—Tom… —El único intento que Ria tuvo al comunicarse con el mayor de los gemelos cayó en saco roto cuando éste le contestó con frialdad que si quería hablar con él lo hiciera por medio de su abogado, y fue así como en tiempo récord consiguieron vaciar la casa y librarse de personas ajenas, quedando por último ellos cuatro reunidos en torno a la mesa de la cocina, y Klaus durmiendo en el piso de arriba.

—Chicos, yo… No sé ni cómo empezar a disculparme por todo esto —dijo Tom asumiendo la culpa de las acciones de Ria, pero tanto Gustav como Georgie se apresuraron a tranquilizarlo.

—Fue ella, no tú, quien actuó como una puta loca… Y todos estamos bien.

—Unos más que otros —dijo Gustav—. Y los daños pueden contarse sólo en materiales.

—Aun así… Joder.

—Nadie pudo prevenir que ella estaría aquí, que todavía podría entrar utilizando su código de entrada.

—Y si esto ha ayudado para ti caso de demanda y contrademanda… que así sea —dictaminó Georgie antes de recibir de Bill una taza de té caliente que agradeció con un susurro—. Hubiera sido mejor no tener que llegar a estos extremos, pero ese puente ya se cruzó y quedó consumido por el fuego, así que no hay vuelta atrás.

—Supongo que no… —Masculló Tom—. Incluso así, lo siento tanto.

—Olvidemos eso y mejor comamos —propuso Gustav, que aunque no tenía nada de hambre y sentía el estómago contraído igual que si se tratara de una piedra, quería cuanto antes volver a la normalidad.

Bajo ese acuerdo, cenaron buscaron reencontrar la normalidad a la que estaban habituados y que estuvo ausente hasta que casi cerca de medianoche por fin una risa colectiva les permitió olvidarse por un segundo de los acontecimientos del día y guardar esperanza de que pronto estarían por completo recuperados.

En ello iba su optimismo.

 

Aunque consiguieron volver al estudio al día siguiente con ánimos de dejar el horrible incidente de la noche anterior en el pasado, su productividad se fue en picada y no consiguieron cumplir con los avances que tenían establecidos como los idóneos. Para media tarde ya se habían rendido en cuanto a reponerse, por lo que Bill sugirió tomarse el resto del día libre y su decisión fue aprobada por unanimidad por el resto de los miembros de la banda.

—Deberíamos ir a la playa —propuso Tom, y ya que en esa época del año era imposible meterse al agua se decantaron por la segunda mejor opción: Un largo paseo.

A su favor jugó que Pumba y Capper estuvieran con ellos en el estudio, así que los cuatro se subieron a la camioneta de Tom y enfilaron a la playa más cercana luego de haber pasado por una tienda de conveniencia para surtirse de comida y bebida.

Además de ellos, eran contadas las personas que se encontraban en la playa, y con alivio por no tener que lidiar con multitudes fue que establecieron su base a buena distancia del agua y sobre una manta que Tom traía en el maletero con esa intención.

—Me gusta este clima —comentó Gustav, disfrutando de los 10ºC que competían contra el sol que caía sobre ellos y les bañaba de calor apocado.

—Es una lástima que Georgie no trajo su bikini de dos piezas, ¿eh? —Chanceó Tom a la bajista, quien se limitó a levantarle el dedo medio—. Oh, vamos. Que con esa barriga que te cargas habrías sido el espectáculo principal a cien metros a la redonda.

—Seguuuro —ironizó Georgie—. Porque pensarían que soy una especie de orca varada en la playa y buscarían devolverme al océano. Así que paso de humillarme gratis.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Bill al desestimar las bromas de su gemelo y entregarle a Georgie una de las donas que habían comprado en la tienda—. Se las da de muy valiente, pero no se quita la camiseta a menos de que la temperatura suba a 20ºC o más.

—En cualquier caso, este lugar es maravilloso, justo lo que necesitábamos —dijo Gustav, que se había descalzado y tenía los pies hundidos en la arena, además de haberse despojado de su chaqueta y llevar puesta una simple camiseta de algodón a pesar de la ráfaga fría y húmeda que corría por ese lado de la playa.

Siendo el que mejor toleraba los climas helados de ellos cuatro, ninguno de sorprendió cuando de pasada comentó que más tarde caminaría por la orilla para mojarse los pies.

—En ese aspecto Klaus parece ser como tú —dijo Georgie al contemplar al bebé, que también había pedido sacarse los zapatos con calcetines incluidos y estaba de lo más divertido escarbando en la arena—. Sólo espero que no sea muy melindroso cuando la arena se le meta al pañal…

—No parece que sea el caso —comentó Bill con una risita, puesto que Klaus estaba tan entretenido cavando agujeros y formando montículos con sus manitas regordetas, que el resto del mundo había desaparecido para él y su atención sólo se centraba en los granos de arena y en la ocasional concha que aparecía y que apilaba en un espacio diferente.

Bebiendo refrescos y pasándose entre sí una bolsa grande de papas fritas con aderezo ranch, pasaron los siguientes quince minutos hablando del clima, el mar, lo genial que era esa zona en verano, y lo bien que se lo estaban pasando Pumba y Capper al corretearse entre sí a unos metros de ellos mientras peleaban por un viejo balón desinflado que por casualidad la marea les había traído de Diox sabría dónde. Pero la tranquilidad del momento se fue al carajo cuando el móvil de Tom comenzó a sonar, y al sacar éste su teléfono para comprobar de quién se trataba torció la boca y se alejó un par de metros para hacer su llamada privada y no molestar a los demás.

Lo cual visto desde su perspectiva era muy amable de su parte, pero también inútil, pues su gemelo y amigos dedujeron al instante que tenía que ver con Ria.

—No sé si les interese saber que, uhm… —Rodeándose las piernas con los brazos, Bill se tomó unos segundos para elaborar una frase corta y concisa que resumiera todo aquel alboroto ocurrido la tarde anterior y sus secuelas—. Esta mañana nos habló el abogado de Ria y todas sus peticiones menos una fueron renegociadas hasta quedar en nada.

—¿Ya no tendrán que pagarle compensación? —Inquirió Gustav.

—No. Ha preferido conformarse con una pensión estándar mensual y disminuyó el tiempo de un año a seis meses. Nuestro abogado dice que podríamos presionarla un poco más y hacer que fuera de tres meses, pero en realidad no importa. Y es que… —Su voz enronqueció de golpe—. Sigue firme en que hagamos una declaración de que ella y Tom estuvieron casados y esta separación es más bien un divorcio.

—¿Puede hacerlo? —Preguntó Georgie horrorizada—. ¿Incluso después de lo que hizo ayer?

—Es su condición. Se está jugando todas sus demás cartas a favor de esa. Y ha prometido entregar toda fotografía y video de nosotros a cambio de esa petición. Si lo pensamos con la cabeza fría, no es una mala opción. Al fin y al cabo, no es como si Tom fuera a casarse de verdad con ella, tan sólo se filtraría la noticia en los medios y seguiríamos la charada que se forme, pero… Aquí —musitó llevándose la palma abierta de la mano al pecho, justo sobre el corazón—. Aquí eso no se siente nada bien.

—Hey… —Georgie extendió el brazo y le tocó la rodilla—. Será como otras veces: Simples rumores. Ya los has ignorado antes, y han dicho peores cosas que esa…

—Pero no se siente así, no _aquí_ —enfatizó Bill al tensar los nudillos sobre la tela de su camiseta y poner en manifiesto cuánto lo hería eso—. Y sé que Tom va a aceptar el trato, ¡carajo!, hasta yo lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Es la salida más fácil de todo este embrollo. Así nos libraremos de Ria de una vez por todas y ella tendrá el estúpido prestigio de haber conseguido atar el lazo con la jodida imagen de playboy que Tom se formó con los años, pero…

—Está bien sentirse así —dijo Gustav, que al igual que Georgie no dudó en tocar a Bill y revelarle que estaba con él en eso—. Es normal. Y es duro, pero será temporal.

—A la larga carecerá de valor —secundó Georgie—. Y al final de cada día sabrás que ella puede quedarse con todos los títulos insulsos que le venga en gana, pero-…

—Serás tú a quien en realidad le pertenezca Tom —finalizó Gustav con un apretón que transmitió a Bill la fuerza que éste necesitaba para recomponer su estado anímico y no perder la perspectiva de los sacrificios que hacían él y Tom para seguir adelante.

—Tienen razón —asintió Bill apenas pudo enjugarse el borde de los ojos y recomponer su expresión—. Toda… la jodida… razón…

Y bajo ese precepto, al volver Tom a su lado luego de que terminara de hablar con el abogado y las dos partes aceptaran el acuerdo que se había establecido y estaría la semana entrante en papel y listo para firmarse como contrato, no dudó Bill en acercar su rostro al de él, y protegidos por un par de mechones sueltos en la melena de su gemelo, besarlo en los labios. Apenas un roce, fácilmente justificable como una ilusión óptica por si acaso alguien en la distancia llegaba a verlos y sabía quiénes eran, pero no por ello con menos sentimientos adheridos a él.

Tom no dijo nada, tampoco le reclamó su osadía como un riesgo estúpido, y lo mismo hicieron Gustav y Georgie, quienes les otorgaron el entorno perfecto para ser ellos mismos, sin asfixiantes etiquetas de ‘hermanos’ o ‘gemelos’, para ser sólo ellos dos: Bill y Tom. Que por casualidad se amaban más que cualquier otro par como ellos y estaban en paz con ese conocimiento.

Luego de eso, su día en la playa se volvió perfecto.

 

De algún modo consiguieron volver sin mayores retrasos a su ritmo de trabajo una vez que Tom acudió a la oficina de su abogado en compañía de Bill para firmar los papeles que le darían la separación definitiva de Ria, y una vez ella estuvo fuera de su panorama el metafórico cielo que los cubría perdió todas sus nubes y se bañó de un resplandor que presagiaba excelentes resultados para el resto del año.

En su mayor parte al menos…

—Este disco va a ser realmente diferente a cualquier otro que hayamos grabado antes, ¿eh? —Comentó Gustav cuando el demo en el que habían trabajado los últimos tres días dejó de sonar en los altavoces y fue el momento de expresar qué les había parecido.

—Seh, pero me gusta —dijo Georgie, a pesar de que el uso de su bajo se vería reducido en gran medida por la sustitución de otros instrumentos—. La gran pregunta es qué pensarán las fans…

—Las fans pueden joderse —declaró Tom repantigado en su silla giratoria y con las manos entrelazadas con desparpajo sobre su regazo—. Hacemos música para el mundo, pero sobre todo para nosotros. Y no se trata de ser siempre la misma banda que salió de Loitsche y que jamás experimentó fuera de su zona de confort porque era eso lo que les daba dinero.

—Este disco también nos dará dinero —dijo Bill—. No como antes, porque quizá ya nada lo haga, pero no es como si lo necesitáramos para vivir el resto de nuestras vidas. Con lo que ya tenemos en el banco podemos darnos ese lujo sin problemas, ¿o no, Georgie?

La bajista le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática. —¿Qué, de vuelta estás revisando tus finanzas?

—Sólo puedo decir que tus inversiones siempre son correctas. Si esto de la música no hubiera funcionado, más que como dentista habrías sido una increíble corredora de bolsa.

—Nah —desdeñó Georgie esa noción, aunque su apostura cambió y pasó a ser natural a un tanto arrogante.

Al fin y al cabo, tenía con qué, y Gustav no se lo reprochaba, porque en efecto las especulaciones de Georgie en materia de dinero y su manejo óptimo eran impecables. De antemano sabía que Georgie hacía rato que había duplicado las cifras que la banda le otorgara, y al casarse y otorgarle control sobre sus finanzas era que había descubierto los mismos incrementos en su cuenta del banco, al grado en que no podía explicarse esos beneficios si no era con un tercer ojo tipo oráculo que le permitía vislumbrar el futuro en el mercado de valores.

Y al parecer la opinión de que Georgie era la indicada para fungir como tesorera de la banda era unánime y absoluta entre sus restantes tres miembros, porque no en balde era ella quien llevaba el control de gastos en todo lo relativo a su música, tours, shows y promociones. En sus manos, el dinero estaba seguro y como por el toque del Rey Midas se multiplicaba sin control.

—Al diablo con eso —volvió Tom al tema—. Por una vez merecemos hacer el disco que siempre hemos querido, sin limitaciones porque la disquera no considera que es lo suficientemente comercial para acaparar una gran franja demográfica. Si resulta que no vendemos ni una unidad, lo único que demostrará es que su gusto es una mierda y no saben apreciar nuestra obra maestra.

—Por favor, limítate a estar bonito y calladito en las próximas entrevistas, ¿vale? —Le chinchó Georgie con acritud, pues aunque coincidía con él en ese sentimiento, no era lo que se decía apropiado para una entrevista de cualquier tipo—. Y si sientes la tentación de hablar, se lo dejas a Bill. Él sabrá vender mejor que tú el concepto del nuevo disco.

—¡Exacto! —Secundó el menor de los gemelos—. Yo me haré cargo.

Desviando la conversación a otros derroteros que más bien tenían que ver con quién era el que tenía los pantalones dentro de la banda, y por lo tanto, merecía ser llamado el Tokio Alfa (término acuñado por Tom entre carcajadas), pronto fue hora de ponerle fin a su descanso y volver al trabajo si es que querían tener avances reales para antes de la llegada del fin de semana.

Y con ello en mente, se pusieron manos a la obra.

 

El último día que pasaron Gustav, Georgie y Klaus en LA fue de completo descanso y sin mencionar el disco, para el cual ya tenían cinco canciones tentativas y una docena de prospectos todavía sin concretar pero en los que trabajarían a lo largo de los siguientes meses por medio de internet hasta que fuera necesario reencontrarse de vuelta.

Entre lo uno y lo otro, se decantaron por un paseo en una de las tantas zonas comerciales de la zona, y con Klaus a ratos en brazos y otros caminando a su lado sujetándoles de la mano, llevaron a cabo la compra de souvenirs que tanto habían aplazado durante su estancia. También compras para sí, y para el otro, y para Klaus, quien para mediodía apenas podía contener la emoción de tener en sus brazos un peluche a su tamaño de Mickey Mouse al que le mordía las orejas y llenaba de besos babosos.

—Hace rato pensaba que era una pena que los gemelos no nos hubieran acompañado porque después de lo de Ria apenas han salido de la casa, pero… —Empezó Georgie, e interrumpió su frase al llevarse una hamburguesa a la parrilla a la boca y propinarle un enorme mordisco que apenas le hizo mella.

—Sé a qué te refieres —rió Gustav, a su vez disponiéndose al mismo trato para su hamburguesa, que incluía carne doble y tocino extra.

Que de haber estado presentes los gemelos, habrían insistido en buscar a como diera lugar un sitio vegetariano que cumpliera con sus expectativas, pero que habría de dejarlos a ellos sintiéndose famélicos por comer infinidad de ensalada con apenas un poco de proteína vegetal que ni de broma paliaría su hambre.

Klaus por su parte estaba contento con el menú infantil, que consistía en Mac & Cheese, palitos de pescado fritos, y unas hojas de lechuga que masticó ruidosamente hasta acabarse.

Su sesión de la tarde consistió en pasear sin rumbo fijo por las calles para bajar la comida, y sus vueltas los llevaron a una calle repleta de tenderetes de segunda mano en donde realizaron una infinidad de compras más. De ahí salió Gustav con un viejo acetato de Metallica, unos guantes de motociclista hechos con cuero real, y un anillo deslustrado pero de plata y con una piedra verde sin identificar que se prometió mandar limpiar para obsequiárselo a Georgie. La bajista en cambio se decantó por unas gafas de sol vintage que estaban en perfectas condiciones, una taza pintada a mano con una elaborada G adornando el costado, y una pulsera rígida de acero a la que ahí mismo mandó grabar en su interior con el nombre de Gustav porque tenía intenciones de dársela como regalo.

Para Klaus, al ser pequeño y no comprender el valor de los objetos se limitaron a comprarle un churro relleno con dulce de cajeta, y el único inconveniente de su idea fue el tener que buscar una fuente de agua para limpiarle el rostro embarrado de dulce una vez que terminó con su refrigerio.

Con el sol cayendo en el firmamento, fue hora de regresar, y con ello decirle adiós a LA con esa última puesta de sol que verían en una larga temporada, que de vuelta en la casa Kaulitz, los esperaban sus maletas sin hacer y los gemelos con una cena preparado por ellos para hacer de aquella despedida una muy memorable hasta la próxima vez que sus caminos se reencontraran.

Se habían divertido juntos durante esas casi tres semanas que habían estado juntos, pero era hora de despedirse y volver a las vidas cotidianas que habían formado bajo sus nombres reales, no los artísticos; los Kaulitz en LA por un lado, y los G’s en su amada Magdeburg por el otro. Magdeburg… Que les llamaba igual que una sirena.

Porque después de todo, Magdeburg esperaba por ellos, y ellos por Magdeburg, y ese anhelo por volver era más fuerte y más puro que cualquier otro.

Era, sin tantos ambages, su hogar.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
